


Candy Kisses On My Tongue

by A_M_Kelley



Series: Fingertips [24]
Category: Bandom, OK Go
Genre: Concerts, Crush, Drabble, First Kiss, Gen, GobbledyGook, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-13
Updated: 2012-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-29 11:16:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/319286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_M_Kelley/pseuds/A_M_Kelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Damian/Andy first kiss drabble :)<br/>After a concert Andy gives Damian credit for a good performance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Kisses On My Tongue

The band was backstage after a concert. They were all sweaty and out of breath, trying to cool down. Damian had a cold water bottle and was rubbing it on his neck and face when Andy approached him.

"Great job tonight," Andy beamed.

"Thanks, but I think I was starting to sound a little hoarse near the end," Damian giggled weakly.

"You sounded wonderful." Andy blushed at his confession and smiled nervously at Damian.

Andy pecked Damian on the lips and backed away quickly. Damian's face was heated more than before. Andy looked like a schoolboy with a crush and Damian kissed him back. More lingering and sweet this time.  
Andy's face was flushed when Damian pulled away and he grinned warmly at his bandmate.  
Damian could see another blush forming on the other man's face.

"Thanks Damian," Andy said meekly.

"No... Thank you," Damian said with a wink.

**Author's Note:**

> Title taken from the song: C-C-C-Cinnamon Lips by OK Go  
> (of course)


End file.
